Super Speed
Super Speed is the ability of vampires, werewolves, hybrids, occasionally witches, and other supernatural creatures to move supernaturally fast. This allows the user to move and run at much greater velocities than non-supernatural beings normally can. List of Users Werewolves Werewolves possess this ability both in and out of transformation. However, their speed is much faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and they are able to move much faster while transformed into wolves on the full moon than when they are in their human form. Vampires Non-original vampires can run very fast, to the point of becoming a blur to regular humans. Typically, when they accelerate, a distinct whooshing, vacuum-like sound can be heard, though it is sometimes faint enough that they can suddenly appear and disappear before those around them can detect them, which they can use to surprise their enemies or prey. They become faster with age, although once a person has transitioned into a vampire, they are automatically able to run much faster than any other animal or human. This speed allows many vampires to outrun explosions. Like werewolves, vampire super-speed makes the user almost seem invisible to the point that they look like a blur. They can also travel with a passenger, usually by establishing contact first with the recipient(s) and then speeding away. Interestingly, human passengers seems to be unfazed by the speed in which the vampire runs, which, due to the air friction and turbulence alone, would have otherwise ripped mere mortals to shreds. This implies that vampires can also impart some sort of mystical protection to their passengers while utilizing this power. Hybrids Because both vampires and werewolves naturally possess this power, Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid, and the other non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids created by him have a much faster rate of super-speed than non-original vampires or werewolves. Instead of appearing like a blur when he runs, Klaus almost seems invisible all together, which gives him the advantage to stalk and kill his prey of choice. Original Vampires Original vampires move much faster than any non-original vampires, werewolves (transformed or not), non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, humans, or animals. They are noted to have the ability to stop any other species in it's tracks and cover long distances in minutes, if not seconds. They are able to easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. They can use their super-speed during a fight to quickly throw blows which could easily finish off anyone other than their own species. Enhanced Original Vampire These vampires run faster than the aforementioned supernatural species, as they were specifically created by the witch, Esther Mikaelson, to be able to hunt Original vampires and non-original vampires. Because the spell Esther used was designed to turn Alaric Saltzman into a vampire capable of hunting down even her thousand year old Original vampire children, it is likely that this form of vampirism gave him abilities that were each superior to that of the Original vampires. Enhanced Original vampires are easily able to intercept all other supernatural creatures and can cover long distances in a short amount of time. Witches At least one school of magic is known to be able to grant the user super-speed. This was demonstrated by the witch Papa Tunde, who carved a sacrificial magic sigil into the foreheads of dozens of normal vampires and one Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson; as a result, he was able to channel their powers and move extremely quickly in his fight against Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard. It is likely that this form of super-speed was gained due to the fact that he was channeling the power of vampires specifically, as they naturally possess super-speed. It is unknown if there are other schools of magic that can grant a witch super-speed. Upgraded Original Vampire There are in fact two Beasts, Upgraded Original vampires, each with a different level of power, but both being superior to the speed of an Original vampire. Marcel, who was a vampire for 180 years had his base vampirism amplified by the serum, making him faster than a normal Original vampire, allowing to easily react and counter-attack the Mikaelsons. Lucien, who was a vampire of a 1,000 years before becoming an Upgraded Original vampire, demonstrated the greatest speed thus far of an any supernatural creature as he effortlessly evaded and dodged attacks thrown at him by Klaus. Currently there is only one left in existence - Marcel Gerard. Category:Powers